icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Spruce Grove Saints
| arena = Grant Fuhr Arena | colours = Blue, white and gold | GM = Rob Sklaruk | coach = Bram Stephen (2017-18) | website = www.sgsaints.com | name1 = Edmonton Canadians | dates1 = 1963-1965 | name2 = Edmonton Movers | dates2 = 1965-1972 | name3 = Edmonton Mets | dates3 = 1972-1974 | name4 = Spruce Grove Mets | dates4 = 1974-1977 | name5 = St. Albert Saints | dates5 = 1977-2004 | name6 = Spruce Grove Saints | dates6 = 2004-Present | altname1 = Edmonton Maple Leafs | altdates1 = 1963-1972 }} The Spruce Grove Saints are an ice hockey team in the Alberta Junior Hockey League. They play in Spruce Grove, Alberta, Canada at the Grant Fuhr Arena, capacity 1,259. :Founded: 1963-64 :Division titles won: 2008-09, 2009-10, 2010-11, 2012-13, 2013-14, 2017-18 :Regular Season titles won: 2008-09, 2009-10, 2010-11, 2013-14, 2014-15 :League Championships won: 2010, 2011, 2014, 2015, 2017 :Western Canada Cup Titles: None :Doyle Cup Titles: None :Royal Bank Cup Titles: None History The Saints franchise is perhaps the most storied in the history of Canadian Junior A hockey. The only franchise remaining from the inception of the AJHL in 1963, the team began as the Edmonton Movers, and a season following a merger with the Edmonton Maple Leafs in 1972, the franchise first relocated to Spruce Grove as the Spruce Grove Mets. After three years in Spruce Grove, the franchise relocated again to nearby St. Albert to become the St. Albert Saints for the 1977-78 season. After 27 years in St. Albert, arena issues allowed the franchise to return for its second stint in Spruce Grove in 2004-05. Over 50 former players have gone on to play in the NHL, including Mark Messier, Stu Barnes, Mike Comrie and Steve Reinprecht. During its first stint in Spruce Grove, the Mets won the Centennial Cup 1975 as Canadian Jr. A national champions. The franchise also captured four more AJHL championships during its time in St. Albert. The team won the 2018 Inter Pipeline AJHL Playoffs advancing to the 2018 Doyle Cup where they lost to the Wenatchee Wild 4-games-to-1. Season-by-season record ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T/OTL = Ties/Overtime losses, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' Playoffs *2005 Lost Quarter-final :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Lloydminster Blazers 3-games-to-none :Drayton Valley Thunder defeated Spruce Grove Saints 4-games-to-2 *2006 Lost Semi-final :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 3-games-to-none :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Drayton Valley Thunder 4-games-to-3 :Camrose Kodiaks defeated Spruce Grove Saints 4-games-to-2 *2007 Lost Quarter-final :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 3-games-to-2 :Grande Prairie Storm defeated Spruce Grove Saints 4-games-to-1 *2008 Lost Semi-final :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Lloydminster Bobcats 3-games-to-none :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Grande Prairie Storm 4-games-to-3 :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Spruce Grove Saints 4-games-to-1 *2009 Lost Final :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-1 :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Olds Grizzlys 4-games-to-none :Grande Prairie Storm defeated Spruce Grove Saints 4-games-to-none *2010 Won League, Lost Doyle Cup :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 4-games-to-none :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Camrose Kodiaks 4-games-to-1 :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-3 AJHL CHAMPIONS :Vernon Vipers (BCHL) defeated Spruce Grove Saints 4-games-to-3 *2011 Won League, Lost Doyle Cup :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Lloydminster Bobcats 4-games-to-none :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-none :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Camrose Kodiaks 4-games-to-1 AJHL CHAMPIONS :Vernon Vipers (BCHL) defeated Spruce Grove Saints 4-games-to-3 *2012 Lost Divisional Finals :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Drayton Valley Thunder 4-games-to-none :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Spruce Grove Saints 4-games-to-3 *2013 Lost Divisional Finals :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Sherwood Park Crusaders 4-games-to-2 :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Whitecourt Wolverines 4-games-to-1 Div. Champs :Brooks Bandits defeated Spruce Grove Saints 4-games-to-1 League Finalists *2014 Won League, Lost Runner Up Game Western Canada Cup :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Sherwood Park Crusaders 4-games-to-3 :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-3 Div. champs :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Drumheller Dragons 4-games-to-none AJHL CHAMPIONS *2015 Won League, 5th of 5 Western Canada Cup :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Sherwood Park Crusaders 4-games-to-2 Div. Semi Finals :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 4-games-to-2 Div. champs :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Brooks Bandits 4-games-to-2 AJHL CHAMPIONS *2016 :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Sherwood Park Crusaders 4-games-to-0 Div. Semi Finals :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Lloydminster Bobcats 4-games-to-1 Div. Finals :Brooks Bandits defeated Spruce Grove Saints 4-games-to-1 League Finals *2017 :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Drayton Valley Thunder 3-games-to-0 Div. Quarter Finals :Whitecourt Wolverines defeated Spruce Grove Saints 4-games-to-3 Div. Semi Finals *2018 :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Grande Prairie Storm 4-games-to-none :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Whitecourt Wolverines 4-games-to-none :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Okotoks Oilers 4-games-to-1 :AJHL Champions *2019 :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Drayton Valley Thunder 3-games-to-1 :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 4-games-to-none :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Sherwood Park Crusaders 4-games-to-2 : Brooks Bandits defeated Spruc Grove Saints 4-games-to-none Western Canada Cup Western Canada Championships ** BCHL - AJHL- SJHL - MJHL - Host ** Round robin play with 1st vs 2nd - winner advance to National Championship & loser to Runner Up Game 3rd vs 4th in 2nd semi-final winner to Runner Up game loser eliminated. Runner Up game determines 2nd representative to National Championship. Competition began 2013 season. Doyle Cup *2018 :Wenatchee Wild defeated Spruce Grove Saints 4-games-to-1 See also * List of ice hockey teams in Alberta References :Alberta Junior Hockey League website :Spruce Grove Saints website Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Alberta Junior Hockey League Category:Established in 2004